classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rondeau M482
The Rondeau M482 was a sports car prototype in 1982 in Automobiles Jean Rondeau was developed and to 1987 in sports car racing was used. History and development of technology In 1982, a team of engineers developed under the direction of Jean Rondeau the first real group-C -Rondeau, the M482. The previous model, the M382 based largely on the successful Rondeautyp, the M379 . While Don Foster designed a new chassis, designed by the French race car engineer and Aeordynamiker Max Sardou a very round, almost bulky body. Best feature of the car was the rear. A so-called Venturi channel that the Venturi effect should use to make the way for more downforce on the rear axle. As innovative as the car seemed at first sight, so out he had constructed. To enable the great tunnel of the left and right exhaust was in the car outside verbeigeführt the coolers. Through this design, the function of the radiator was largely restricted. leading to constant overheating of the motors. A label in the exhaust pipes and radiator heat shield could alleviate the problems, but never completely eliminated. When engine was the 3.9-liter DFL V8 engine from Cosworth used. Even in testing the wear on the rugged units was large, a situation in which race was no less. Racing History His first race of the M482 had been 1982. Jean Rondeau and François Migault drove chassis 001 at 6-hour race at Silverstone . Even in training, the duo experienced a fiasco. On the quickest in Jacky Ickx in the plant - Porsche 956 , a pole position time of 1.16.910 scored, missing 16 seconds. The plant-M382 with Henri Pescarolo at the wheel was faster by 12 seconds, and even in the private M382 by Christian Bussi was missing more than one second. In the race, the early end came after 60 laps due to suspension damage. It remains a race in 1982 with this message. With the end of the sports car season-1982 , Jean Rondeau had withdrawn from the factory sportscar. In addition to disputes with the FIA lack of funds had a second motivation to finish the racing in this form. Ford France acquired in early 1983, the three available chassis for the vehicles in 24-hour race at Le Mans this year, bringing to the start. The commitment came to disaster. Even in training, the M482 was the high ground on the rear axle on the long straights too slow. All three cars in the race fell out prematurely. The car of Jean-Pierre Jaussaud and Philippe Streiff had after 12 rounds a irreparable oil leak. The vehicle of Jean Rondeau and the Ferte-brothers Alain and Michel stopped after 90 laps engine damage and Henri Pescarolo and Thierry Boutsen finished the race after 174 laps; reason also an engine failure. Ford sold the three chassis end of the year to private teams. Until 1987, each year at least one M482 was at Le Mans. The last appearance of sorrow for the best finish in the overall standings. 1987 were Jean-Philippe Grand , Gaston Rahier and Jacques Terrien in reported by Graff Racing Chassis 001 Twelfth, but with 95 laps behind the winning Porsche 962C of Hans-Joachim Stuck , Derek Bell and Al Holbert . Category:Rondeau